The Mission is Complete!
This is the twelfth episode of season 1 of the Golden Girls Club and as well as the last. Plot Apperently, the Winx had heard about the battle, and congarulated the girls. "Now all we have to do is find Darrel's power scource...But how?" Said Uber. Darrel came near. She was staying at alfea for the week. Her parents had already been told about how she was saved. "I think you need to go and find the four rings of the magic dimenson, then tell them to take the power away from the spirits. But be careful. After the magic has been joined up into a ball, it might get a little bit dangerous." She said. "The four rings?" Asked Heather. "Yes, It's located around the magic dimension. I think I saw it when we went to earth?" Flora said. "Bye, we have to go" Stella said, and Winx left. "So its located around the Magic dimension huh?" Iva mumbled. "Probably" Janelle said. The girls entered Faragonda's office. "Girls, I think you all are ready for this big test" Faragonda said. "But to test your Unitix powers, meet me in the training ground.." The girls met at the training ground. "Your job is to defend all my attacks, that will be your first assignment" Griselda said. "OK" Uber was determined. "First of all, Uber" Griselda said. Uber blocked the spell. The other girls also did it. Their training was done! "Now you may go. I'll teleport you to the 4 rings" Faragonda said and did what she said. Soon the girls were all hovering above the four rings of the magic dimension. "Four rings, if you can, please bring our sisters powers back" Janelle asked. The rings glowers and magic energy began to form up into a ball. It would soon get dangerous, The girls thought. Suddenly, the ball went crazy and shape-shifted into Darrel. It began attacking the girls. but then, the guardians of the nymph powers arrived and guarded the ball. Even the sisters Full Unitix was not powerful enough! Sophie saw a small figure coming near her. Her sister! "Sis!" Sophie cried. "Shh..Faragonda sent me to help you" Sis said. "Ok, we need to figure out a plan together." Sophie said. "We should distract the guardians, it would be risky" Sis said. "Let's do it" Sophie said. But she told Iva and Lily to get the magic while the sisters distracted the guardians. "Over hear, ninny-poo!" Sis cried. "Yeah" Sophie said. Suddenly Sophie began to glow and transformed into full unitix! "Yess!" Sophie cried. Iva and Lily was able sweep past the guardians and grap the magic ball. They also transformed. "YAY" Lily cried. The girls used a magic converegnce to defete the guardians. Heather lookes lonely. "Don't worry! It would be fine...We still accept you" Janelle knew Heather was sad because she did not earn full unitix. The girls were congratulated and proud. They were happy and finally, peace covered the magic dimension.The mission was finallly complete! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:SARAH hyder Category:Golden girls club Category:Season 1